


The Best Valentine’s Yet:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Appreciate/Appreciation, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e16 Poniu I Ke Aloha (Crazy in Love), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e16 Poniu I Ke Aloha (Crazy in Love), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was so glad that he was able to something nice for Steve, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	The Best Valentine’s Yet:

*Summary: Danny was so glad that he was able to something nice for Steve, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was busy making a fantastic dinner for his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, for Valentine’s Day. He deserves it for doing so much for everyone, Danny wants to show that he is appreciated, & love.

 

Once, The Blond had dinner had on the table, He decided to frost some heart cookies, that he had on a plate. He smiled, as he sprinkled them with pink sprinkles. He was all set, took off his apron, & he waited for Steve to come.

 

The retreat was a bust, cause they couldn’t agree on anything, & we’re having trouble communicating their feelings to each other. So, Danny took it upon himself to plan the best romantic evening, & just be together.

 

Steve showed up on time, He was amazed at the romantic setting, that was in front of him. “What’s all of this ?”, Danny said, “I just wanted to show you that you’re loved, & appreciated”, as he led him to the table, & serves up the food, & then sat down to join him.

 

They were eating the wonderful food, & they had the cookies, & were just talking about nothing in particular. Steve smiles, & said, “Thank you for this”. The Loudmouth Detective told the former seal with a kiss, “You are welcome”, & they went on to enjoy their evening, It was the best valentine’s yet.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
